


In Love

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy romance, M/M, Other, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just nice to lay around with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Best read with the song Out of Pawn by Anais Mitchell. Just something sweet to help me feel better.

“What about that one?” Rewind asked as he pointed up at the sky and shuffled closer to his lovers side. Chromedome smiled and tilted his helm at the cluster of stars barely visible as the sun set beside them.

“No idea.” He said happily. Rewind chuckled and pointed to another cluster.

“That one?”

“Nope, no clue.” He smiled wider and Rewind laughed.

“I heard that smile.” Twisting onto his side and crossed his arms over his chest, Rewind narrowed his optics. “You’re lying about the stars aren’t you,” he paused when Chromedome’s visor flashed with delight, “oh Primus you’re not lying. You have no idea what any of them are called.” There was crude delight in his voice as he tapped his lovers cheek.

Chromedome happily retracted his mask and watched as Rewind did the same to give him a sweet kiss. It filled his spark with a fire that made him tremble, his hand reaching up to touch Rewind’s cheek. This could have been lost to him, he could have forgotten this moment. His entire world revolved around this even though he knew it wasn’t healthy, but here he was anyway.

All he wanted to do was drown in this moment, fill his vents with cement and grasp onto this feeling as tightly as possible and never let go. He wanted this love to fall on top of him like the sea and to stay under.

Rewind pulled back and brushed his noise against Chromedome’s, rubbing gently as his visor sparked.

“I love you,” he said in a whisper, “you adorable loser. Who doesn’t know their neighbor solar system?” There was a laugh in his voice as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Chromedome’s revved his engine and pressed up to kiss him back, then pulled away. “Your _conjux_ , that’s who.” He grinned at Rewind’s laughter.

“Yes, _my_ conjux. Only my conjux.” Rewind let out a comfortable sigh and tucked his head beneath Chromedome’s chins. “I love you, you very big loser.”

Chromedome made a noise of agreement as he reached down to trail his fingers across Rewind’s. “I love you too, you very small nerd.” Rewind quickly clutched his fingers with Chromedome’s and squeezed. They laid together and turned their helms to watch the color of the sun disappear from view, then watched the fire of the sky slowly disperse.

Eventually they’d get the comm that they needed to get back to the ship, but for now they were somewhere they knew, somewhere close to home, close to each other. Rewind eventually turned when the sky went that delightful black they were so used to and began to point at the stars with his free hand.

“That’s Liliam,” he whispered, “when you connect it with those ten minors, it makes a T-cog.” Slowly he traced the path with his fingers.

“What about that one? That cluster?” Chromedome asked as he pointed. Rewind placed his hand over his lovers and used his finger as a pointer and began telling him each name, tracing the outline of a spark core.


End file.
